Time of Death: Who Knows?
by AnimePunk23
Summary: Kagome was created to fulfill a purpose in life. You think about it considering she's the angel of death. And guess who's time it is? But She has a punky attitude so she likes to have fun with her 'assignments' before she does her job.
1. The Angel of Death

Time of Death: Who Knows?

Chapter 1

Kagome Higurashi is standing in front of a short pale man. She is wearing dark blue low rise boot cut jeans with a black shirt completed with a white undershirt. Finished with Macbeth Manchester Skate Shoes that are black and white. She usually wears this same outfit for her 'job.'

Kagome and the man are standing in the middle of the night inside a deserted building. "Ok Jaken, Your time is up. Ready?" Jaken simply stood motionless and stared at the ground. Kagome waited but since she heard nothing, "I'm gonna take that as a yes." Kagome had always been a punk. She'd always prefer doing her own thing no matter what anyone told her. Kagome held out her hands and Jaken started to glow. She then put her hands down and said, "Jeez, this is taking too long." So she just stuck her hand through Jaken's body and pulled out a glowing orb. Jaken's body fell to the ground lifeless. Kagome looked at the soul in her hand, "hmm, your soul is blue. Good job buddy, you get to meet the big guy upstairs." Then she threw the soul through the ceiling. She smirked and made herself disappear.

She appeared back in a place called limbo, where angels/demons/souls work for a lifetime. She poofed away and appeared in front of her best friend Miroku, the angel of direction. He gasped, "Holy! Do you always have to do that?"

"Of course I do! I love seeing that look on your face!"

The reason they were best friends were because neither one of them worked for a certain side. Both were neither good nor bad, just in between.

He scrunched up his face in annoyance, "Oh hardy har har!" Kagome giggled at his face. Miroku sighed and spoke, "Anyways, How was your last assignment. Did you give him-"

She cut him off since she knew what he was going to say, "No, not this one. He was too cocky, and he got on my nerves. So I'd say that assignment was nothing special."

Miroku just smiled and shook his head, "Gosh, your such a cold hearted person. Anyways, we both got some new assignments."

Kagome piped up right away. She loved messing around with her assignments. Well most of them, the ones that bug her she just filled her purpose and left.

"Really? So what is mine? Is it a guy or a girl?"

"You're asking if it's someone you can be friends with or some hot guy right?

"Hey! I am not that shallow."

"Yeah right."

"So! At least I'm not a pervert!"

"Yeah well you're a punk who messes everything up."

"That's not true! I mess WITH everything. Jeez! And can you just tell me my assignment already!"

"Gladly!" Miroku poofed up a scroll in his hands and scanned through it. "It looks like yours is a guy named Inuyasha Takahashi and mine is a chick named Sango Taijya. Oh hell yeah! They're both our age!"

Kagome didn't really care about that, "Hmm, you'll think he'll be up for my 7?"

Miroku shrugged, "I have no clue. But we should get going before they get mad."

"Yeah. Let's get to our victims." They both said their goodbyes and disappeared to their own places on earth.


	2. Wish 1

Time of Death: Who Knows?

Chapter 2

Inuyasha Takahashi was a simple guy with a minimum wage job who lived in his own apartment. He was in the middle of attending his second year of college. He has dark black hair with beautiful violet eyes. His personality wasn't exactly the best but it wasn't all that bad either, which is why he would always dress in dark colors.

Inuyasha is walking down the street towards his apartment which is only two more blocks away. He walked in total silence when he heard someone speak, "Aren't you cold? It's like 60° right now." Inuyasha turned around and saw a very attractive looking girl, most likely around his age, and she looks really cold. Oh well not my problem.

"No, I'm not. Well good luck." He turned back around and kept walking. He would turn his head every now and then, and from the corner of his eye he can see the same girl following him. He finally turned to her when they were at the corner of the block his apartment building was at. "Was there something you needed?"

She walked right up to him and inspected every detail about him. During her examination she spoke, "Wow. I think Miroku jinxed me. You _are_ pretty hot. Hmm, such a shame that I have to get rid of you."

That got Inuyasha kind of creeped out, so he tried to leave, "Right. Well, I'll see you…whenever." He turned and tried to hurry to his apartment complex, he heard her quick footsteps right behind him. So he yelled, "Quit following me!" right before he ran into his building.

He saw someone stepping out of the elevator so he ran and barely entered as the doors were closing. He pressed his number and leaned back on the wall. "You know, you're the 1st guy that didn't like me near him and tried to run away. Congratulations!"

Inuyasha jumped to the side and turned to look at the girl. "What the hell? Why are you following me? How'd you even get in here?" The girl opened her mouth but didn't get to say anything since the elevator doors slid open and Inuyasha was already running in a flash.

Inuyasha looked back to see the elevator doors sliding close with the girl inside slightly giggling. He opened his door fast and slammed it shut. He had both hands on the door for a few seconds. As soon as he felt relaxed he turned around to head to his bedroom, but the girl was standing in his way. "Holy fuck!" he yelled as he fell to the ground and crawled over to the door laying his back on it.

The girl just looked at him oddly, "Actually cursing isn't holy at all, so I suggest you choose which way you want to go. And fast too."

Inuyasha was breathing unevenly. "Who are you? _What _are you?"

The girl grew serious, "I am (epic music comes in the background as Inuyasha looks around wondering where it's coming from) the angel of death. And your time has come!" Inuyasha doesn't really know what to do right now so his face portrays an expression of confused/scared/crazed/laughable.

The girl starts laughing at his face expressions, "Hahaha. I'm sorry maybe the music was a little too much, but I heard that you were a cliché guy so just had to try it. Ha, sorry. But anyways you can call me Kagome. What you think?"

Inuyasha stood up slowly, "I think…someone spiked my drink at the restaurant."

Kagome frowned, "Wow, you really are cliché. Can we just skip this part of the movie and confess that yes I am real and blah blah blah? Makes things a lot easier…and faster."

Inuyasha smiled a crazy kind of smile, "No we can't cuz you see…you're not real…and I'm going to wash up my face and then you won't be here anymore." He walked to his bathroom and turned on the shower and just jumped in clothes and all. He rinsed for 2 minutes until he came out. He looked around his apartment to make sure he was alone. He was.

He sighed and walked to his couch to watch some tv. As soon as he turned on his tv, Kagome appeared on the screen smiling. Inuyasha fell off his couch screaming like a little girl and hid behind the couch.

Kagome laughed, "Jeez, I swear for a second there I couldn't tell if you were actually a guy or a girl. Haha that was funny!"

Inuyasha lifted his head over the couch, slowly. "Damn. You are real!"

"No shit Sherlock." She disappeared from the tv screen and appeared in the middle of his living room. "Anyways, can we get down to business please?"

He stood up all the way. "What business we talking about here?"

Kagome walked up slowly, "You know my kind of business. I'm supposed to take your soul away but I think you should get something from me first."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "Uh…listen I don't have any money, and even if I did I'm not a big prostitute kind of guy and-"

Kagome was disgusted, "Ew! God no! Ugh! I wasn't offering that! "

Inuyasha was frustrated, "Then what the hell are you talking about?"

Kagome calmed down while quickly whispering, "Gosh, I don't even know why I'm letting you." She looked up straight at him and spoke, "As you already know I am the angel of death, which means your time has come. So I am generally supposed to take your soul now, but since I am a rebel and a punk I'm going to give you something first. I am going to grant you 7 wishes before you have to die. Now your deadline is in a week so use them wisely cuz the moment your 7th wish expires, I take your soul. Kapeesh?"

Inuyasha was staring at her with wide eyes then he looked to the side and said, "Listen I can call some people and they'll take you back to your white room ok?"

Kagome was getting frustrated, "Shut up! I am telling the truth here and if you don't get with the program I'm not even gonna bother giving you wishes! What will it take for you to believe me?"

Inuyasha thought for a second, "Give me a disco ball." Kagome snapped her fingers and a disco ball appeared in his room. Inuyasha squeaked and stepped back. He then looked at Kagome. "But you don't look like an angel, especially not death."

Kagome rolled her eyes and made the disco ball disappear. "Does this suite your imagination better?" She asked sarcastically. She turned in a circle and she became the grim reappear. Inuyasha was now frightened. She spoke in the body but still had her own voice, "Or how about this?" She turned again and became a black demon with big black wings. "Do you believe me now?" Inuyasha nodded. "Good." She turned back to her human form.

Inuyasha was a bit speechless, "So…I'm gonna die?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes, but first you get 7 specific wishes."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "Specific? And why 7?"

Kagome wasn't really interested in his stupid questions, "Cuz you have to be _very _specific. And why not 7? What's wrong with that number?"

Inuyasha just shook his head. "Nothing…Ok so I can make any wish I want?"

Kagome nodded, "Correct. Oh and if you need me just call out my name."

Inuyasha didn't have to question anything anymore, he gets whatever he wants for now. "Ok, my first wish…I wish that I was the most famous man in the world!"

Kagome giggled, "Wow, you are too cliché for your own good. Haha 'I wish' haha funny! But ok I'll play along cliché man…Your wish is my command!"

All of a sudden everything turned blurry and his wish had begun. But so had Kagome's fun.


	3. Kagome's fun & Wish 2

**Time of Death: Who Knows?**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

See, the thing about Kagome's wish granting is that she loves to ruin them. Considering she is both bad and good, but at the same time neither, she likes to play it both ways. By playing it good she grants the wishes, but she plays them bad by twisting their around considering on how specific they were. Inuyasha was about to realize all that.

* * *

Inuyasha awoke in his own bed. He remembered his wish and wondered what went wrong. He got up and went to look around to see if anything changed. Nothing did. He felt a little silly and spoke to himself, "Wow, what a crazy dream. Oh well." He turned and guess who he saw.

"Not a dream." Kagome told him standing in front of him.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and stood straight. "Then where is my paparazzi, my limo, my mansion, my super hot wife?" Inuyasha used his hand to motion around.

Kagome looked around before she looked back at him and smiled, "1st of all you never wished to have any of those things, but don't worry you do have your own kind of paparazzi and with that the whole world is watching you."

"Does anyone even know me? I wished to be world famous and yet I still have the same life."

Kagome smiled wider, "Don't worry. The whole world knows you. You're the most famous man on earth. Anyways, I'm gonna go explore your little world here. So have fun!" And she disappeared.

Inuyasha wondered why the hell she was smiling so damn much. "Oh well. I'll just chill for now." He sat on his couch and watched tv. All of a sudden many police sirens were heard coming down the street. He stood up and looked through the window, right before his front door was knocked open. He jumped and turned around fast.

Coming in was his own brother that he hadn't seen in about 3 years. His name was Sesshomaru and he had black hair with dark brown eyes. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with black baggy jeans and black shoes.

"Holy shit! Sesshomaru? What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked startled.

Sesshomaru looked a little panicked and confused at his brother's reaction. "I'm here to bail you out dumbass. Come on we don't have much time!" He grabbed Inuyasha by the arm and dragged him down behind the building, where a sports car was waiting in an alley. Inuyasha was surprised at everything that was happening.

"Damn. Is this your car?" Inuyasha asked in wonder.

Sesshomaru looked at him as if he were crazy. He shoved him in the car and said, "No you moron. It's yours. God, what the hell is wrong with you today?"

Inuyasha was still dumbstruck. Sesshomaru closed his door and ran into the driver's seat. They both heard the sirens getting closer and closer. Inuyasha was a little nerved. "Damn, I wonder who they're after."

Sesshomaru was now the dumbstruck one. He ignored his question for now and sped out of the alley. As soon as he hit the street, the cops were already chasing right behind them. Inuyasha, of course, didn't know what was happening.

Sesshomaru stepped on the gas, "Damn it! We got to lose them!" He drifted left and right with cops still right behind them and then they saw a helicopter in the air with the light flashed on them.

There was a bridge they were coming in on and Sesshomaru told Inuyasha he was going to have to jump. Inuyasha looked very frightened and asked "Why in the 7 hells would I do that?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer him and just yelled as loud as possible, "Jump now!" Next thing Inuyasha knew he and his brother jumped out of the car as it kept going and they fell into the lake. They both hid under the bridge in the shadows so no one would see them.

Inuyasha peeked from the side and saw all the cops stop. They inspected 'his' care and saw it was empty. The cop that was closest cursed and turned around telling it was empty. Then someone else stepped out of the same cop car the leader got out of. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw who it was.

"Ok. Well it looks like he has escaped! So everyone back to their stations to investigate. You! Take this car in. Ok everyone move it!" Kagome yelled in her own uniform. She was smiling the whole time she gave this speech, she even smiled at Inuyasha real fast right before they all headed out.

Inuyasha was astonished, and confused as heck. "What is she playing at?" He whispered forgetting Sesshomaru was beside him.

Sesshomaru spoke up, "Don't know who you're talking about. Come on we got to go to our other hide out." Inuyasha didn't move. Sesshomaru turned back, "Inuyasha come on! We got to leave while we get the chance."

Inuyasha looked up, "Why?"

Sesshomaru answered panicked, "Because Inuyasha, everyone wants to get you."

Inuyasha was getting mad but was still confused, "Why? All I wanted was to be known around the world! To be famous! So what the hell happened?"

Sesshomaru widened his eyes as he answered, "Inuyasha you are famous! You're known around the whole entire world! You're the world's most wanted and dangerous criminal! Jeez, what the hell happened to you? Did you take something?"

Inuyasha went into shock. He was the most wanted criminal in the world? So, his own paparazzi were reporters and the cops? What the hell! This is not what he wished for! He ran out of the water into the middle of the bridge and yelled, "KAGOME!"

"You rang?"

He turned around at the speed of `light; Kagome was standing behind him in her normal outfit. "What the fuck did you do!"

Kagome gave a simple shrug with a complete innocent look, "I did nothing. I just granted what you asked for."

Inuyasha was pretty mad, "No. No you did not! I wished to be the most famous superstar in the world! You screwed it up!"

Kagome shook her head, "No, you said, (Her voice turned into Inuyasha's) 'I wish to be the most famous man around the world,' (Her voice back to her own) you never said anything about being a superstar."

Inuyasha was thinking hard about it, "I just wanted everyone everywhere to know who I am."

Kagome smiled, "And now they do!"

Inuyasha looked at her as if she was born yesterday, "You made me FBI's most wanted!"

"No I made you _world's _most wanted."

"Oh my god! This is not what I wished for!"

"Hey don't be getting mad at me. You're the one that wasn't specific! Remember!"

Kagome waved her hand and they appeared in front of the scene where Kagome first told him 'You have to be _very _specific on your wishes.' They then appeared back on the bridge.

Inuyasha was about to speak when Sesshomaru came, "Inuyasha. Who are you talking to?"

Inuyasha turned to him, "I'm talking to her! Who else does it look like?"

Sesshomaru looked a little concerned, "There's no one there."

Inuyasha looked at him confused, "What are you talking about. This girl is standing right next to me." He stood next to Kagome and motioned his hands to tell him she was right there. Kagome was just smiling this whole time.

To Sesshomaru, it looked like Inuyasha was waving his arms motioning nothing but air. "Inuyasha, I think we need to get you some sleep before we set out to Washington tomorrow."

Inuyasha was flabbergasted, "How do you not see her! Tell him Kagome!"

Kagome looked to him, "Actually I can't. See right now you're the only one that can see or hear me. So to him you look pretty crazy."

"What!" Inuyasha screamed to Kagome then he realized something and turned back to Sesshomaru, "Wait a minute Washington? Why would we go to Washington?"

Sesshomaru wasn't exactly used to his weird behavior yet, "To steal the presidential seal. You arranged the whole heist. Koga and his lackeys are already in Washington waiting for us."

Inuyasha scrunched up his face, "Koga? I don't even like Koga! Why the hell would I want his help!"

Sesshomaru just turned and told him, "I'll meet you at the house. Be careful and don't take anything anymore."

Inuyasha and Kagome stayed silent until he was out of sight. Then Inuyasha whirled on Kagome but she spoke first, "Wow. Your brother's really mysterious. Damn, does hotness run in your family?"

Inuyasha was a little dazed, "What the hell? You like my brother! Ugh!...Anyways fix my wish!"

Kagome remained calm unlike him, "So you want to expire your wish already?"

"I never wanted this! I've been car chased, shot at, and I had to jump in a damn lake! Get me out of here!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Ok, fine." Everything turned blurry and his second wish was nothing but a memory now.

* * *

They both appeared back in the middle of his living room. Kagome gave him a dead look, "Satisfied?"

Inuyasha turned into his kitchen, "Forget you! Just get the hell out of here; I'm not making any more wishes! So just go away!"

Kagome walked up to him, "Oh yeah you are! Unless you just want to die now. I mean I can deal with that."

Inuyasha turned to her, "No I really don't want you messing anything up anymore."

"That's why you have to be specific! Duh! Now suck it up and make a stupid wish already!"

Inuyasha didn't want to. "No. And I'm not going to so I suggest you get lost."

Inuyasha turned and walked into his bedroom, but as soon as he opened the door, he saw that it wasn't his bedroom. It almost looked like hell with burning rocks and flames everywhere. Then he heard his door shit and he was stuck cuz when he tried to open it the doorknob burned his hands. He turned back and sat Kagome wearing nothing but black and with huge black angel wings, the scariest part was that she was 15x her normal size.

She spoke with an angry voice, "Now you listen to me you pathetic fuck! You are going to make another wish unless you want to be burned in hell!"

Inuyasha was about to shit his pants. "Ok! Ok! I'll make a wish!"

Then the whole room turned back to normal with a normal looking Kagome standing on his bed looking at him with a death glare. "Well let's hear it." Inuyasha thought about it. "And remember _Inuyasha_ you have to be specific." She spit his name out like venom.

Inuyasha winced but he came up with something fast. "I wish I was admired by everyone and they all complemented my hot looks. Oh and that I was incredibly popular…perhaps with my own reality show. And I don't want to be on the bad side of the law."

Kagome smiled evilly, "Done and done. Prepare for wish numero dos cliché man." She snapped her fingers and the whole place blurred as his 2nd wish begun.


	4. Kim Kardashian

**Time of Death: Who Knows?**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

All you can see right now is everything Inuyasha sees. (A/N: So you're just looking through his eyes.)

Inuyasha's eyes open slowly. He sits up to look around and sees that he awoke in a very fancy beige looking room. He gets up all the way to look around the house, not paying attention to some female products on the counter he passed by. He opens his door and checks outside his room. He walked a little down the hall and sees a giant chandelier hanging in the middle of his huge walkway in front of the front door. He runs around to check if he actually lives in a mansion. He gets excited seeing as he does.

A couple butlers and maids walk past him, either just smiling or saying a low, "Good morning." He nods back as he explores his new mansion. As he walks on the other side of the mansion he sees some chick walking around in the kitchen, she looks very familiar but can't quite put a finger on it. Oh well.

He heads back to the stairs, but a woman stops him half way and says, "Hey Sweetie, Brody called you. He wants to know if you're up to hang today?"

Inuyasha looked at her strangely, "Brody? Who's Brody?"

The lady raised an eyebrow, "My goodness honey, we have got to stop buying so much alcohol…Brody. You know your brother?"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow really high, "My brother? My brother's name is Sesshomaru."

The lady looked at her oddly, "Uh…Khloe can you come in here please?"

A short girl with black hair came in, "What's happening mom?"

The mother looked over to 'Khloe', "Your sister's acting a little strange."

Inuyasha was horribly confused, "Sister! Did you just call me a girl?"

Both women in front of him turned to him with a skeptical look as if saying 'what the hell is wrong with you.' Khloe spoke up, "Sissy, are you feeling alright. If not maybe you should go lie down for a bit, Kim."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "What did you just call me?"

"Kim, your name."

"Kimberly is there something you want to talk to me about?" The mom asked.

Inuyasha looked panicked. He ran up the stairs into the room he came from. He opened the door and found it surprising that it was a little girly. He saw a full length mirror and ran to it to inspect what the two girls were talking about.

He saw himself in the mirror. He didn't like what he was witnessing. He closed his eyes tight and tried to clean his head before opening them again and seeing that nothing changed. He screamed at the top of his lungs. "KAGOME!"

The door flew open but instead of it being the angel of death, it was the lady now identified as his, or should I say her, mother. "Kim! What is it?"

"Look at me!"

"What! What's wrong?"

"What's wrong! I'm fucking Kim Kardashian! That's what's wrong! I got turned into a freaking girl with boobs and everything!"

The mom was a little worried, "I'm going to go call the doctor to come check on you." She left the room and went downstairs to retrieve their personal doctor.

During this time Inuyasha inspected himself more in the mirror with many, many, _many _groans and complaints.

"In here. She's acting very strange today." 'Her' mom came in motioning the way for the doctor to come in. The doctor walked in to see Inuyasha. As he heard another person enter the room he turned around to see who it was and (surprise, surprise!) Kagome was dressed as the doctor. The same way she was the cop in his last wish.

Kagome gave a fake worry expression for the mother saying, "Please, I need to do this privately so I can see what is going on with her."

The mom nodded, "Of course." She walked out. As soon as she was out Kagome faced Inuyasha and tried really hard to hold back her laughter.

Inuyasha saw this and stormed up to her, "What the hell Kagome? Why did you turn me into a chick?"

Kagome didn't laugh but kept on a big smile, "Because you never said I couldn't. Besides, Kim Kardashian is everything you wished for. She's respected, admired by her looks, horribly rich, and has her own reality show. And she has no criminal record." The angry look on Inuyasha's face made Kagome burst out laughing.

Inuyasha got pissed, "Damn it! I fucking hate you!" He picked up a book sitting near him and launched it at her. Kagome caught it easily in her hand. She threw the book back and hit 'her' straight in 'her' jaw knocking 'her' to the ground.

"Don't be throwing shit at me! God and to think I actually made you Kim Kardashian instead of someone like Tila Tequila. You should be thanking me!"

Inuyasha, in Kim's body, stood up rubbing his jaw, "Thanking you? Are you fucking kidding me! I should kill you!"

Kagome had an emotionless face, "Well I'd let you but you can't. I'm one of the very few angels that can't die in any way shape or form. Unless my creators take me."

Inuyasha had a face of indifference, "What? You mean you can't die? Shouldn't you be happy about that? You sound kind of disappointed."

Kagome looked down, "I'd rather live a normal life like you instead of doing this for the rest of my life." She whispered.

Inuyasha looked a little ashamed, "Listen, can you just…turn me back?"

Kagome looked up and acted as if she didn't just have a little moment and said, "Why? Tired of being a hot girl?" She gave him a mimicking smile. (Talk about bipolar.)

"I never wanted to be a girl to begin with."

"Well, once again, Not. My. Fault. You never asked to remain a guy. Wow you are probably the most fun assignment I've ever had considering you don't use any kind of specifics in your wishes."

Inuyasha growled, "Change me back! Now!"

Kagome glared at him, "Hey! You're not the boss of me! I can kill you like this if I wanted." She crossed her arms and turned to the side.

Inuyasha was growling loud now. The mom came back in and asked, "Are you cook now Kim?"

Inuyasha turned and yelled at her, "GET OUT!"

Startled the mom shut the door and paced away.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "Gosh. You're so rude! I mean that wasn't really your mother."

Inuyasha turned on her, "Can you just get me the hell out of this body?"

Kagome laughed and said, "As you wish master!" Everything blurred as his wish ended.

They both appeared, once again, in his living room.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short but I am really tired! And I can't really remember what I was going to write so I'll write the rest of what was supposed to be this chapter as chapter 5 tomorrow. So Basically Chapters 4&5 should've just been this one combined, but I just can't do it right now. I'm really sorry!**


	5. Kagome's day off

**Time of Death: Who Knows?**

**Chapter 4 Continued**

* * *

They both appeared back in Inuyasha's living room. The first thing he did was open hi pants to check if a certain area was back. He breathed a sigh of relief and sat down on the couch. He looked around for Kagome wondering why she wasn't standing right next to him being annoying. He saw his balcony door open and stood and walked to go check if she was there. She was. Except she was literally standing on the very edge looking down at the city. Inuyasha panicked forgetting she was an angel and ran to grab her, but for some reason he went right through her and started falling. Rapidly.

"Oh shit!" Kagome screamed as she saw Inuyasha fall. Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome just staring at him, 'I still have 5 wishes left.' He wondered why she wasn't grabbing him yet. He turned around and saw the ground about 80 feet away. He screamed at the top of his lungs. He was literally 10 feet away from the ground when he hit his living room floor.

"Oh fuck!" He said as he grabbed his abused face. Kagome stood next to him smiling to herself. He looked up at her. "Uh, sorry?" Kagome said trying to put on an innocent smile. Inuyasha stood up quickly. "Sorry? SORRY? You let me fall 8 stories down and you're sorry?"

Kagome put on a real smile, "Technically I let you fall 7 ½ stories." Inuyasha had a 'what the fuck' face. "So, no hard feelings?"

Now he put on an 'unbelievable' face. "No hard feelings? How would you like it, if I almost made you die? Huh?"

Kagome's face fell, "Actually Inuyasha I can't die. I'm not human."

Inuyasha went silent considering Kagome's mood fell as fast as he did down the side of the building. Only difference is that her mood actually hit the bottom. Kagome noticed how awkward Inuyasha felt so she decided to change the subject. "So, tell me. Did you enjoy having boobies?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

Inuyasha growled, "Don't ever do that again!" Kagome just laughed. Inuyasha's eye brow twitched. He went to go sit back down on his couch. They both stayed silent for a couple more seconds, then Kagome went to sit right next to him and seemed a little nervous.

"Inuyasha? Can I ask you for a favor?" She asked timidly.

Inuyasha looked at her, "You're the angel of death and you need a favor _from me_?"

Kagome saw how stupid that looked, but went with her instinct anyways, "Well yeah, cuz see you're my assignment right now and I'm not technically allowed to leave your side without you being informed. That's actually why I was always nearby in your wishes."

Inuyasha nodded, "Ah. Ok then, what do you need?"

Kagome breathed in, "I was wondering if it was ok for me to…explore for a while?"

"Seriously?"

"Please. It would only be for a little bit because I'm not allowed to be away from you too long and plus you wouldn't have to waste any wishes so quick!"

Inuyasha seemed surprised a little. "No I meant seriously that all you want to do is explore the city for a while?"

"Well, not just this city. The thing is I've never got to experience life the way you do and it looks really fun. So…Can I? Pretty please?"

Inuyasha nodded his head, "Sure."

Kagome beamed. "Oh thank you Inuyasha! I promise I'll be back tomorrow!" She quickly kissed Inuyasha on the cheek and then disappeared. He stayed perfectly still for a couple seconds. He slowly raised his hands to his heated cheek and got an arrogant smile, "Ha! I knew she liked me!" He didn't consider that a bad thing because Kagome was really hot. 'Even a blind man could see that.' "I just hope she's a lot easier on the blind." He carried through the day doing nothing of importance.


	6. Miroku looks for Kagome

**Time of Death: Who Knows?**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

It's been two days full days without receiving any wishes. Inuyasha was going nuts. 'Where the hell is she? She said for the rest of the day! Does she have some kind of brain damage! That was 3 days ago!' He was pacing around and then stopped to think, 'Actually that could explain a lot of things.'

All of a sudden some guy appeared right in front of him which made him fall back. He was dressed in dark jeans with a purple t-shirt complete with black and purple vans. Inuyasha backed away a bit and asked, "Who the hell are you?"

The guy looked down at him and analyzed him. He ignored his question and spoke, "Where is the angel?"

Inuyasha stood up and stared at the guy, "What do you want with her? Who are you?" He asked the last piece glaring at the guy a bit.

The guy had an indifference face expression. "My name is Miroku. I am the angel of direction. I really need to speak with your angel."

"That's not going to be happening bud."

"You don't have to worry; I'm not going to do anything to her. Kagome's my _best_ friend, ok? And I _really_ need to talk to her about something important. So can you please tell me where she is?"

"Oh…Well…Your out of luck pal. I have no clue where she is."

"What? But aren't you her assignment?"

"Yeah! Now try telling her that!"

Miroku was a slightly confused, "How long has she been away?"

"Two and a half days now."

Miroku squinted his eyes towards the window, "Hmm, that's interesting."

Inuyasha looked at the window to see what Miroku was looking at. There was nothing. He looked back and asked him, "So, when is she going to come back here?" Miroku thought for a second, "You've tried calling her already right?"

"Yeah and every time this happens. Watch…KAGOME!" They waited, but after a few seconds, a note appeared floating right in front of Inuyasha's face. Miroku grabbed it and read it. The note read, 'Sorry Inuyasha. I'm a little busy. Get back to you when I can. Love, Kagome (AOD)' Inuyasha nodded to himself as Miroku read it aloud.

Miroku made the note vanish, "Come on! I think I know where we can find her." Inuyasha was uncertain. "I'm going to take us directly to her. Now let's go." Inuyasha stood next to Miroku now and Miroku jumped them.

They appeared in a chaotic city as a disaster was happening. Inuyasha was in shock. He'd never stood on a high hill watching a city in havoc. Miroku was quite used to this and looked around for Kagome knowing she was nearby. He saw her only a few feet away from them. She was facing away from them. Standing next to her was the angel of chaos, known as Aries. Miroku slugged Inuyasha on the arm to get his attention and pointed towards Kagome. They both took about two steps until they heard their conversation.

"Isn't this one of the greatest sights you've ever seen?" Aries asked.

"No! Now stop it Aries! They've had enough!" Kagome pleaded. She already took more than half the city's souls. She wasn't supposed to take so many, but if they were killed and she didn't take their souls, they would have been lost and sent randomly to hell or to heaven or they could've roamed the earth.

Aries struck her hand out with her hand spread out. This apparently caused more damage.

"Aries stop!" Kagome was viewing the city crumble even worse and all she could do at the time was take in souls and throw them to the right place.

"No! This is how it was written. This city is supposed to be made into dust! I am going to do what I have to!"

"Aries stop it now!" Kagome yelled with pure force. Aries lowered her hand and turned to Kagome. Kagome turned to her as well. Aries went straight up to her face and glared, "You think that just because they both made you, that you can order me around as if you were them?"

Kagome walked up a little closer, now they are literally face-to-face. "Back off Aries. Before I make you."

Inuyasha looked a little worried something was going to happen. Miroku shared an anxious look, as if he was nervous.

Aries didn't break. Neither did Kagome. "Then do it. Damn Reaper." Kagome slapped Aries away. Miroku opened his mouth in an 'O' shape. Inuyasha wondered what the hell was going to happen.

Aries rose and fired some ball of light at Kagome. Kagome was thrown back a couple feet as she hit the ground. Inuyasha was about to go help her but Miroku held him back. "What the hell you doing we have to stop them."

"No. They need to work this out themselves."

Inuyasha didn't argue. They both continued watching the two angels fight. Kagome was on the upper hand now. She was throwing what seemed to be black balls of light. Until Aries quickly threw one into the city knocking over a tall building that went crashing down on top of many citizens. Kagome was furious. Aries stood in one place waiting for Kagome to make a move. Kagome flew at her and knocked her down. Aries tried to fight back. They both began rolling to the edge of the hill.

"Oh shit!" Miroku whispered. Inuyasha was running towards Kagome. He sprinted as he saw them both about 3 feet away from the edge. He didn't make it. They both fell over. They separated as they started falling.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled for her. "Inuyasha!" Miroku grabbed him before he got to the edge. Inuyasha turned to him. "Wait." Miroku told him. They both waited. Nothing. They looked over the edge and didn't see either one of them. All of a sudden a big hole opened up above them and Kagome came flying out. "Kagome!" Both Miroku and Inuyasha yelled as they ran to her.

Kagome looked up at them. "When did you guys get here?"

Miroku helped her stand up, "Long enough to see your 3th battle with Aries." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Well, happy to tell you this is my 2nd time beating her ass." Miroku smiled. "So what you guys doing here?" She asked again.

Inuyasha was dumbfounded. "Hello! Me! Wishes! Gonna die soon! You! Supposed to be back 2 days ago!" He said while motioning his hands everywhere.

Miroku and Kagome chuckled a little. "Ok. Then what are you doing here Miroku?"

"Actually I was sent to come get you?"

Kagome got a bit nervous, "For what?"

Miroku just stared at her, "Well he wants to see me, and _they_ want to see you."

Kagome gulped, "About what?"

Miroku shrugged, "I don't know beats me. But we really have to get going on it so you have to grant Inuyasha a wish before we can go."

Kagome nodded her head nervously, "Uh, right. Ok Inuyasha. Go ahead."

Inuyasha opened his eyes wide, "Wha- Now?" Both Kagome and Miroku shook their heads. "Wel- Uh, ok." He started thinking.

The two angels were getting impatient. Kagome trying hard to exceed the time of not going to see _them_, she stayed silent and let Inuyasha take as long as he needed. Miroku, however, needed to go. "Hurry up and just make a damn wish already!"

Inuyasha stepped back a little, "Ok! Ok. Um…I wish that…the…hottest girl in my apartment was completely in love with me?" Miroku was proud of a man making such a wish. It showed as he and Inuyasha exchanged man-to-man looks.

Until something collided with Miroku's cheek. "Pervert." Kagome whispered after her slap. She looked at Inuyasha. "Ok fine. Your wish is my command master." She was slowly making Inuyasha fade into a different dimension. Inuyasha saw Kagome hugely smirk as she said, "Have fun!"

Inuyasha tried to jump for her, "Wait!" But as he jumped he landed in the middle of his living room floor. "Great." He whispered to himself.

There was a knock on the door. He went to answer it. When he opened it he saw the hottest girl in his building standing there. "Kikyo?"

"Hey baby." She gave him a quick kiss. "Sorry I had to wake you but I lost my key." She said as she walked inside.

"Your key?" Inuyasha asked closing the door.

"Yeah I'm sorry. I'll pay for the next copy. I should probably get it today."

Inuyasha was a bit confused. "So what are you doing here?" He asked as kindly as he could.

Now Kikyo looked confused. "What do you mean? I live here sweetie."

Inuyasha's eyes shot opened, "You live here?" Kikyo shook her head. "Wow. Thanks Kagome." He whispered.

"Excuse me? Kagome? Who the fuck is Kagome?" Kikyo asked angered and slowly approaching him.

Inuyasha seemed a little taken aback by her mood swing. "Uh. No one. She's just this girl who-"

"Who you've been cheating on me with!"

"No! NO! She's just my…uh…my friend!"

Kikyo was up to him now, "A friend huh? Like a buddy?"

"Uh…sure." Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"You mean a fuck buddy! How could you Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha backed away, "I didn't cheat on you I swear! Kagome is just my…my…employee. Yeah. She gives me the things I ask for."

Kikyo glared at him for a minute before she composed herself and walked up to him and kissed him. "Ok then. I believe you. I love you Inu."

Inuyasha gulped. "ok."

Kikyo turned on him again, "I knew it! You are cheating on me! Otherwise you would have said it back to me!"

Inuyasha felt as though he were in the middle of a wrestling match, "No, I'm not I swear!"

"Then say it back!"

"OK! I love you too Kikyo!" Inuyasha said as he flinched and backed up to the wall.

Kikyo analyzed him for a minute. She then put on a big smile on his face and kissed his cheek. "Ok. I'm going to take a shower. Feel free to join me." She walked into the bathroom.

Inuyasha stood there looking at the door Kikyo just disappeared behind. Until he realized this was why Kagome was smiling so damn much. "I hate you Kagome." He said staring out his window.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter was pretty random and not even that good, but I honestly couldn't think of anything to put and I've been watchin lots of dramatic movies these past couple weeks. I'm sorry! I promise my next one will be better!**


End file.
